Kita selamanya
by Floral White
Summary: [canon/semi-canon]Terinspirasi dari#698 dan The Last/"Kalian lebih senang tutup mulut atau kehilangan tangan lagi!"/"S-Sakura-chan, Teme yang —"/Semuanya terlihat kembali normal, namun siapa yang tahu sampai kapan hal itu akan bertahan./"Jangan pergi!"/"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!"[Gift Fict untuk The DeathStalker] R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to The DeathStalker**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa katamu?!" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak mau mnegakui kekalahannya. Padahal, pemuda itu sendiri yang mengakui kekalahannya beberapa hari yang lalu setelah pertempuran mereka yang mengorbakan masing-masing sebelah tangan mereka.

"Kau tuli, eh?" Balas Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan irisan apel ke mulutnya.

"Bajingan!" Desis Naruto, berniat untuk menghampiri Sasuke di ranjang sebelahnya.

"Dobe!"

BRAKK!

"Kalian lebih senang tutup mulut atau kehilangan tangan lagi?!" Sakura yang sudah jengah mendengar pertengkaran bodoh mereka menggebrak meja dekat ranjang Naruto.

"S-Sakura-_chan_, Teme yang —"

"Kubilang diam, Naruto!" Sakura menggertakkan giginya tanda benar-benar kesal dengan hal tidak berguna yang mereka lakukan.

"Cih, tidak berguna!"

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu, Sasuke!" Kini, Sakura beralih menatap Sasuke dengan delikan tajamnya.

Di pojok ruangan, Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik buku kesayangannya. Semuanya memang masih sama namun sedikit berbeda.

Walaupun terlihat tengah sibuk menghayati buku mesum penyambung hidupnya, namun Kakashi tidak benar-benar tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, memperhatikan ketiga muridnya yang tengah berdebat konyol terlihat lebih menarik.

Pria yang masih lajang kendati usianya sudah cukup matang untuk memiliki pendamping hidup itu tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut Sasuke ketika Sakura membentaknya. Sangat samar memang, namun matanya yang memang tengah memperhatikan Sasuke tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat ekspresi langka dari pemuda Uchiha itu yang memang dikenal memiliki harga diri sangat tinggi.

Lalu, tatapannya ia alihkan pada Sakura yang tengah menjitak kepala Naruto karena tidak ingin disuntik.

"Aku sedang sakit, Sakura-_chan_. Seharusnya kau merawatku, bukannya memukulku," rajuk pemuda Namikaze tersebut.

"Cih!"

"Apaan itu, Teme!" Naruto merasa tersinggung, berniat untuk turun dari ranjang dan menghajar pemuda angkuh itu.

"Kalian benar-benar kekanak-kanakan," gerutu Sakura sembari mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Naruto dengan benang _chakra_ agar berhenti bergerak.

"S-Sakura-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menatap horor Sakura yang tengah menyeringai seram dengan sebuah jarum suntik yang terlihat sangat besar di matanya. Pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang hokage itu menelan ludah ketakutan, gemetar membayangkan jarum raksasa tersebut menembus kulit pantatnya yang halus.

Lima detik kemudian, suara teriakan kesakitan Naruto menggema di ruangan yang terletak di lantai tiga rumah sakit Konoha.

Kakashi terkekeh geli, bahkan setelah semua tulangnya hampir remuk dan tangan kanan putus, Naruto masih takut dengan jarum suntik. Benar-benar menggelikan.

.

"Ulurkan lenganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Perhatian Kakashi mulai beralih dari Naruto yang tengah mengusap pelan pantatanya setelah Sakura melepaskan ikatan benang _chakra-_nya ke arah gadis merah jambu yang menghampiri ranjang Sasuke.

Kini ia mengamati kedua muridnya yang memiliki ikatan rumit yang masih belum jelas hingga sekarang. Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke dan mulai membuka perban yang membalut tangan kiri pemuda itu.

Sakura dan Sasuke.

Hingga saat ini, Kakashi masih bingung mau menjabarkan seperti apa ikatan antara mereka berdua. Kalau dilihat dari sisi Sakura, sudah sangat jelas jikalau gadis itu mencintai pemuda Uchiha yang kini tengah melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya. Bukan hanya cinta seperti sepasang kekasih, namun Sakura menganggap Sasuke lebih dari itu. Gadis itu bahkan rela membunuh cintanya demi desa untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke lebih terjerembab dalam kegelapan (walau pada akhirnya hal itu tidak mampu dilakukan Sakura). Seperti katanya dulu, perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke mulai berubah semenjak hari itu. Gadis cengeng yang dulu hanya menjadi orang yang dilindungi kini menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Bukan, sifat Sakura tidak berubah. Dia tetap menjadi gadis cengeng jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Namun sekarang dia mampu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia lakukan untuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kembali, Kakashi memperhatika ekspresi serius yang ditampilkan Sakura saat mengobati tangan Sasuke. Sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa membengkak dengan kebanggan melihat gadis merah jambu yang merupakan penyeimbang dalam tim tujuh itu.

Sebagai guru (sekaligus orang tua), Kakashi sangat mengenal luar dalam ketiga muridnya. Mungkin terkecuali bagi Sasuke dan khusus untuk ikatan Sasuke dan Sakura, Kakashi tidak memiliki petunjuk yang jelas karena Sasuke memang sangat susah ditebak.

Kakashi masih mengingatnya dengan jelas saat Sakura mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertarung dengan Naruto. Sasuke dengan seenaknya saja menjebak Sakura dalam _genjutsu-_nya setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Ehh!" Sakura tersentak.

Kakashi tersadar dari pikirannya, kedua alisnya beratut melihat ekspresi kesal Sasuke dan senyum kikuk Sakura.

"M-maaf, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Hn …"

Kakashi menyimpan bukunya dalam saku. Ia memandang Naruto yang sudah terlelap, lalu beralih ke kedua muridnya yang terlihat kikuk. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu, pikirnya. Apalagi melihat rona kemerahan di pipi Sakura dan Sasuke yang membuang muka ke arah lain.

Sepertinya Kakashi telah kehilangan momen langka.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Tsunade melepaskan jabatannya sebagai hokage, para dewan dan tetua Konoha memutuskan untuk mengangkat Kakashi menggantikan hokage kelima. Naruto memang masuk dalam kandidat mereka, namun pemuda itu dinilai masih belum mampu untuk mengemban tugas tersebut, mengingat usia dan sifatnya yang masih belum dewasa. Memang, kemampuannya untuk melindungi Konoha tidak bisa diragukan lagi, namun pemuda penyuka ramen itu masih membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk belajar.

Kakashi awalnya menolak untuk menjadi hokage, tapi setelah berbicara dengan Tsunade dan beberapa kage lainnya ia akhirnya setuju. Namun pria itu hanya bersedia menjadi hokage hingga Naruto dinilai mampu untuk mengemban tugas tersebut. Ia tidak berencana menghabiskan sisa hidupnya mengurusi desa, Kakashi lebih suka membaca novel favoritnya daripada berkas-berkas yang setiap hari akan menumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

Disinilah tim tujuh sekarang (termasuk Sai) berkumpul untuk merayakan pengangkatan dirinya.

Di sofa, Naruto dan Sai telah roboh karena mabuk. Ya, kali ini ia mengijinkan mereka minum dan membatasinya hanya satu gelas.

Naruto yang berkoar-koar tidak akan mabuk walaupun meminum sebotol, akhirnya runtuh di tegukan pertamanya. Bahkan tidak sampai satu gelas, Naruto sudah menyerah. Begitu juga dengan Sai, pemuda yang menantang Naruto untuk beradu minum dengannya tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto. Sai langsung ambruk setelah menghabiskan gelas pertamanya.

Di sudut ruangan, Kakashi melihat Sakura yang sepertinya telah memikirkan sesuatu. Ia menatap lembut anak didiknya yang satu itu, berharap Sakura akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Diantara mereka, Sasuke memang tidak terlihat dan bukan berarti pemuda itu tidak hadir. Hanya saja, Sasuke sudah meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih dahulu karena merasa lelah dan ingin istirahat. Kakashi tahu, Sasuke hanya berbohong.

Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit, ia berbicara empat mata dengan pemuda itu. Kakashi menanyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya setelah peperangan ini berakhir. Saat itu, Sasuke mengungkapkan tujuannya untuk mengembara ke luar desa. Sasuke bukannya tidak akan kembali, pemuda itu hanya butuh waktu dan merenungkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Jujur saja, Kakashi marah waktu Sasuke menjelaskan keinginannya itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa Sakura akan baik-baik saja jika Sasuke pergi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana murid merah jambunya mencintai Sasuke. Terlihat egois memang, namun Kakashi hanya tidak ingin melihat Sakura terluka lagi.

"_Dia akan baik-baik saja"_

Kakashi mendesah, mengingat ucapan Sasuke beberapa hari lalu dan melirik Sakura yang terlihat mulai gelisah. Esok, Kakashi berharap Sakura akan baik-baik saja setelah mengetahui keputusan yang Sasuke ambil.

Di sisi lain, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dalam perutnya. Entah kenapa, ia memiliki firasat buruk, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam ini. Gadis itu meraa _déjà vu_, seolah-olah ia sangat akrab dengan perasaan seperti ini.

"Sasuke." Entah bagaimana citra Sasuke muncul di kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya menegang dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"T-tidak mungkin." Cairan bening sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Sakura langsung bergegas meninggalkan rumah _sensei -_nya tanpa pamit.

Kakashi yang melihat kepergian Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum prihatin. Sakura memang memiliki naluri yang baik jika sudah berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

Cinta memang rumit, bukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya mendengar suara yang sangat akrab di telinganya. Mendesah pelan, ia berbalik untuk melihat Sakura yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Kau masih saja menjengkelkan."

Isakan Sakura terdengar semakin keras, mulut kecilnya terlihat membuka untuk mengucapakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia tahu apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dari desa.

Melihat Sakura yang hanya berdiri kaku dan menangis, Sasuke berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya keluar gerbang desa yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi. "Pulanglah dan tidur!" ujarnya.

"Jangan pergi!"

Sejenak, Sasuke menahan napasnya saat merasakan lilitan lengan Sakura di pinggangnya. Apalagi mendengar isakan pilu gadis yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang, membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya merasa tidak nyaman.

Sakura menempelkan tubuhnya erat di punggung tegap Sasuke, berusaha selama mungkin untuk menahan pemuda itu. "Apa kau sangat membenci Konoha?" Sakura berbicara di sela-sela isakannya, "apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan kami, tim tujuh?" Sakura terus bericara, walau tahu hal itu tidak akan membuat Sasuke tinggal. "Kau benar-benar membenciku 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_," lirihnya dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi.

Sasuke membongkar paksa lengan Sakura yang melilit tubuhnya dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di belakang gadis itu. "Dasar bodoh!"

Sakura menahan napas saat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke di lehernya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan dada bidang Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-_kun_ …"

Sasuke mengeratkan lilitan lengan kanannya di pinggang ramping Sakura. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sekarang, ia menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura yang membuat tubuh gadis itu kaku.

"Aku akan kembali."

Sama seperti malam itu, dunia Sakura tiba-tiba gelap karena Sasuke mengetuk aliran _chakra _di belakang lehenya yang membuatnya pingsan.

Namun setidaknya, malam ini Sakura mendapat kepastian bahwa Sasuke akan kembali suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

**Owari **

**.**

**.**

Vaaaaa, Happy birthdayyyy…begitu tau hari ini lu ultah, buru2 ngetik fict ini wkwkkwk

Pokoknya, semoga kuliahnya lancarr, diberikan kesehatan, sukses selalu dengan apapun yang dilakukan, rejeki lancar dan yang paling penting tinggi nambah yaaaa :D

Gomen untuk typos

.

.

.

**Omake **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Suara keras Naruto serta debuman keras di pintu rumahnya membuat gadis yang tengah terlelap di balik selimut merah mudanya membuka mata. Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan bingung, lalu teriakan Naruto menyadarkan dirinya.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!"

Detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah bangun dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia melirik foto lama tim tujuh yang berdampingan dengan bingkai foto tim tujuh yang baru.

Sama seperti dahulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Sasuke masih menampilkan wajah cemberutnya dan Naruto dengan ekspresi kesalnya. Diantara mereka berdua, Sakura berdiri di tengah menggandeng kedua lengan mereka yang putus, seolah-olah menjadi pemersatu. Di samping kanan Sasuke, berdiri Kakashi dengan buku kesayangannya, dan ujung kiri ada Sai yang mengapit Naruto dengan senyum yang nyata.

Seolah melupakan kehadiran Naruto di ruamahnya, Sakura turun dari ranjangnya dan mengambil berjongkok di atas nakas memperhatikan i foto mereka belima.

"Sasuke-_kun_ …"

Saat itulah Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia langsung berlari ke depan cermin dan melihat sebuah kalung sederhana dengan sebuah simbol unik yang sangat dikenalnya.

Seketika itu juga tangisnya pecah. Berbeda dengan lima tahun yang lalu saat ia bangun dengan tubuh sakit di bangku yang dingin, kini Sakura Sakura terbangun di dalam kamarnya yang hangat. Gadis itu baru menyadarinya, Sasuke tidak pernah membencinya. Dia selalu peduli dengan caranya sendiri.

Mengusap lelehan air mata di pipinya, Sakura tersenyum penuh sukacita. Berpaling dari cermin, Sakura menatap kembali foto tim tujuh, khususnya Sasuke.

"Aku selalu menunggu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sakura-_chan_, buka pintunya! Teme pergi lagi, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura tersenyum mendengar teriakan Naruto, ia tahu sahabat yang sudah dianggap saudara itu pasti tengah ketar ketir saat ini. Tapi kali ini, mereka tidak perlu khawatir karena pemuda itu telah berjanji akan kembali.


End file.
